Lyrics of a Prince
by koyuninjagirl
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis, left two years ago to America. He appears in tennis competitions. But he has another occupation as well. Now he's going back to Japan to finish high school. Will the old Seigaku regulars find out what?
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello again. This story was just a random idea, but read and enjoy!

Disclaimer~ Yeah, I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Chapter 1<strong>

_Summer move forward and stitch me the fabric of fall__  
><em>_Wrap life in the brilliance of death to humble us all__  
><em>_How sweet is the day__  
><em>_I'm craving a darkness__  
><em>_As I sit tucked away with my back to the wall_

_And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth__  
><em>_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought__  
><em>_How much longer dear angels__  
><em>_Let winterlight come__  
><em>_And spread your white sheets over my empty house_

_Summer move forward and leave your heat anchored in dust__  
><em>_Forgotten him, cheated him, painted illusions of lust__  
><em>_Now language escape, fugitive of forgiveness__  
><em>_Leaving as trace only circles of rust_

_And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth__  
><em>_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought__  
><em>_How much longer dear angels__  
><em>_Come break me with ice__  
><em>_Let the water of calm trickle over my doubts_

_Come let me drown__  
><em>_Angels no fire no salt on the plow__  
><em>_Carry me down__  
><em>_Bury me down_

_And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth__  
><em>_And the landscape of merry and desperate drought__  
><em>_Once I knew myself__  
><em>_And with knowing came love__  
><em>_I would know love again if I had faith enough__  
><em>_Too far is next spring and her jubilant shout__  
><em>_So angels, inside__  
><em>_Is the only way out_

"And that was Drought by Prince!" the radio announcer said cheerily. The show was a live broadcast of Prince, whose identity was unknown. All that was known about Prince was: 1. Prince was a male. 2. Prince appeared two years ago. 3. Prince came from the company 'Lights'. Prince only performed on the radio or TV. Always, a white cap would cover his face from sight, and no one knew his true identity other than the company, Prince's family, and Prince himself. Right now, two people exiting from the radio station actually knew Prince's true identity. Yup, you guessed it. It was Prince and his manager, Kevin Smith.

"Ah, good job today!" Kevin smiled, patting Prince on the back.

"Hn," came the reply.

"Ryoma, don't be so mean," whined Kevin. Ryoma sighed.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked, straight to the point.

"Hm?" Kevin smiled. "What are you talking about, Ryo~?"

"If you didn't want me to suspect something was up, you shouldn't have called me Ryo," came the blunt reply. Kevin sighed.

"Alright, alright," Kevin sighed, hands up in defeat. "The company wants to transfer you to Japan."

"Heh. Japan?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>The song I used was <em>Drought<em> by Vienna Teng, an awesome singer. =3

This was the first chapter of my... third story? Yeah, third. Well, go ahead and criticize. I don't mind.

~Koyu


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter 2 up! I finished this like just now because I felt like it and was bored. Nothing else to do. XP

Reviewers~

**Monkey Girl 13624**: Thank you very much! And your wish is granted. -bows-

**Hopelesslyhope**: Yes, the next chapter is here... Hee. Yes, he sings... =3

**ILoveCashia**: Continued~ Hee... Wait wait wait~ XD

Well, read and enjoy I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Mou, mou, Oishi. I wanna know what Ochibi is doing right now," Eiji complained, glomping Oishi.

"Eiji, didn't you just see him on TV the other day at the press conference?" Oishi inquired.

The Seigaku regulars were having a sleepover at Oishi's house. Well, almost all of them were here. Echizen had left two years ago to America and gone pro. They hadn't seen him in person since.

"But, it isn't the same as seeing him in person!" Eiji wailed.

"Now, now, Eiji," Fuji smiled. "None of us has seen him in person either."

"I wonder what he looks like in person now," Oishi added.

"Hey, guys!" Momo shouted, running into the room. "Quick, Prince is on the radio!"

Immediately, the Seigaku regulars gathered round the radio and listened. Ever since the beginning when Prince had appeared, they loved his beautiful voice. It was velvety, delicate, clear, and breathtaking. Nothing ever stopped them from listening to him.

When the broadcast ended, the shrill sound of a phone sounded. Oishi got up to pick it up. The ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Oishi greeted, and accidentally pressed the speakerphone.

"Yo, Oishi-sempai," a voice greeted back. The Seigaku regulars all looked at each other in confusion. Did they know this person?

"Er…" Oishi's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm insulted," the voice said. "Two years away and already forgotten."

"E-e-ch-hiz-z-ze-n?" the regulars stuttered.

"Who else?" the regulars could hear the smirk in the voice. "Baka."

"OCHIBI!" Eiji shrieked. "Where have you been? Why haven't you called us?"

"Yeah, that's no way to treat your senpai, Echizen," Momo said.

"Che." Echizen said. "Well, be seeing you. Ja ne!"

"W-wait, Echizen!" Momo cried. Too late, there was only the sound of the dial tone now.

"Eh?" Eiji was shocked. "That's it?"

"That kid…" Momo sighed.

"Fshuu… Baka, you probably scared him off," Kaido hissed.

"What did you say?" Momo shouted back.

In that way, the surprising phone call was forgotten as they tried to keep Momo and Kaido from destroying Oishi's house.

_The Next Day_

"Man, today was boring!" Momo complained.

"Now, now, it wasn't that bad," Oishi consoled.

"Opening ceremonies are tomorrow," Eiji sighed. "That's going to be even more boring."

"Don't let your guard down, ne Tezuka?" Fuji smiled.

"Aa," was the short reply.

Today was the first day of school, but the opening ceremony had been pushed to the next day due to the fact that one of the representatives was going to be absent. The absent representative was apparently going to be the second year representative. Representatives were chosen by their exam scores, so the second year representative must have beaten Tezuka and Fuji, which was surprising. That was why students were in class learning for today. School was now over, but there was no tennis club practice or registration. It had all been pushed to after the ceremony.

The Seigaku regulars were walking out of the school gates, about to go to Fuji's house for yet another sleepover. They were bickering as usual, when suddenly, Eiji, who was at the front of the group, stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Kawamura asked. The Seigaku regulars peered around Eiji.

A male was leaning against the Seigaku High school gates. He had high-top black Vans and dark-blue-almost-black ripped jeans. He had on a black buttoned shirt with the top few buttons open and a tie hanging loosely against his neck. A white Fila cap was on his head. The figure was looking down, but the regulars could clearly see the green-black hair from under the cap.

"Ochibi/Echizen!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 End. Well, how was it? =3<p>

I'll probably be writing Ch. 3 today too, so keep your eyes un-peeled! No, its not peeled. I can't imagine how much it would hurt if you really peeled it. So don't peel it. There'd be too much blood. And you wouldn't be able to read this fanfic anymore either.

~Koyu


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Chapter 3, up! I got a double update today! =D

Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Ochibi/Echizen!"

The regulars were shocked. This _was_ Echizen, right? But what was he doing back?

The figure looked up. "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

Eiji ran towards Ryoma, Momo at his heels. Eiji attempted to glomp him while Momo tried to put him into a headlock. Neither succeeded. Ryoma dodged, causing Eiji and Momo to fall onto the floor.

"BURNING!" Kawamura shouted. "ECHIZEN'S BACK, BABY! BURNING!" The racket was a courtesy of Fuji.

"Hello to you to, senpai," Echizen smirked. Some people never change.

"Echizen," Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka greeted. Echizen nodded.

"15% he came back for a visit. 80% for school. 0.05% for an urgent family matter," Inui muttered.

"What's the remaining 4.95%?" Fuji asked.

"Echizen has a chance of surpassing my expectations," Inui replied.

"Che," Echizen pulled his cap down.

"So what are you hear for, Echizen?" Fuji smiled.

"Just to inform you that you'll be seeing me tomorrow," Echizen turned and waved. "Ja ne!"

Once again, Echizen had left his senpai-tachi speechless. That was all he had to say? Nothing else?

"Saa… Interesting."

_The Next Day- Opening Ceremony_

Dong. Dong. Dong. The bells rang, signaling the start of the opening ceremony. Students poured into the gymnasium where the ceremony would be held. Students sat down and the auditorium was filled with noise. Laughter and voices could be heard.

"Hello, I am Principal Ryosho," the principal greeted. "To all those coming back from last year, welcome back. To all those entering high school, welcome to Seigaku High!"

Fuji drowned out the principal's words and began to daydream. It was probably the same content anyways. The third year representative, a male, came up and wished everybody a good school year. The freshmen representative, a girl, also wished for a good school year and to take care of the freshmen. The second year representative came up.

Whispers broke out and Fuji was shaken out of his reverie. What was so interesting about the representative? He heard girls and guys whisper about how hot he was. Fuji looked up.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku," Ryoma spoke, then walked back to his seat. Fuji chuckled. Blunt as ever, eh? But it was _Ryoma_ that beat them in the exams? And since when was Ryoma a second-year?

After the opening ceremony, the students were let free to go join clubs and such. The Seigaku regulars began to walk towards the court without Ryoma, as they couldn't find him. Besides, he would show up at the courts, right?

At the club, the Seigaku regulars had once again become regulars. They had gone during the summer and beaten each and every one of the old regulars, therefore qualifying to become the new regulars. Tezuka was the captain again and Oishi the vice captain.

"Members gather round!" Ryuzaki-sensei barked. Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei had joined the regulars at the high school to be their coach. Once the members were gathered, Ryuzaki-sensei spoke, "We have a new member joining us. Treat him nicely. You can come out now." The last part was directed at the new member.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." Ryoma came out. This was no surprise to the Seigaku High regulars. After all, they were expecting this.

"Alright, today is free club day. You can do whatever you want! Dismissed!" Ryuzaki-sensei said.

Echizen walked off to his tennis bag and sat down on the bench. The Seigaku regulars followed.

"Echizen, how was America?" Tezuka said.

"Fine, Buchou."

"Saa… Why are you in second-year?" Fuji tilted his head. "Why are you in high school anyways?"

Echizen smirked and stood up. The regulars felt a jolt of shock. Echizen was…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, done. Well double-update today. Wow.<p>

Have fun reading the next chapters!

~Koyu


End file.
